A controllable direct drive for a converting machine is disclosed in EP 0 812 683 A1. According to this reference, a plate cylinder or a rubber blanket cylinder of at least one printing unit can be driven by an individual drive decoupled from the gear train of an offset sheet printing press preferably provided for the transport of sheet material. In one embodiment, the plate cylinder or the plate cylinder and the rubber blanket cylinder can be driven so as to perform circumferential register corrections relative to the other cylinders. In another configuration, the plate cylinder and/or the rubber blanket cylinder can be driven so as to perform print repeat range corrections relative to the other cylinders. If necessary, a lateral register correction can be accomplished using a mechanical system that is not disclosed in the reference in detail in that the plate cylinder mounted in the side frames is mounted so that it can move in the axial direction of the plate cylinder next to the associated drive.